


Hallelujah...

by Garance



Series: Women's footshot [12]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, French National Team, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Semaine Des Clubs n'3, Semaine des clubs
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 11:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20814623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sakina et Delphine peuvent s'amuser avant de retourner dans leur club.





	Hallelujah...

Hallelujah...

  
Sakina danse avec elle, Delphine ne peut que la regarder bouger, elle est magnifique, son corps remue à la perfection et suit le rythme comme si elle avait elle-même écrit la chanson. Cascarino rit quand Karchaoui l'embrasse en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, pressant sa poitrine contre la sienne, ses hanches creusant contre les siennes. Ce n'est sûrement pas une bonne idée de se montrer comme ça devant toutes leurs coéquipières, mais c'est un soir de fête, pour peu de raisons, juste qu'elles voulaient s'amuser un peu avant de participer aux championnats dont elles faisaient partie. Du coin de l'œil, Delphine peut voir Sarah danser avec Maéva, alors il n'y avait pas qu'elles.

  
Sakina l'embrasse encore avant de la mener dans sa chambre, fermant la porte à clé pour que personne n'ouvre et ne les dérange. Delphine va sur le lit en sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, ressentant toujours la douceur des lèvres de sa copine sur les siennes. Sakina prend son téléphone et met de la musique, ''Hallelujah'' si elle reconnaît bien, l'ambiance devient tout de suite plus sensuelle. Delphine parcourt les formes de Sakina avec ses mains, ses doigts glissant doucement pour ne pas aller trop vite, tout ça sous la lumière pâle et tamisée de la lune, la musique suivant leur geste à la perfection.

  
''But remember when I moved in you, and the holy dove was moving too, and every breath we drew was Hallelujah...''

  
Delphine aime cette nuit passée avec Sakina, parce que les paroles n'ont jamais été aussi juste avant...

  
Fin


End file.
